Bloodlust: A Whale's Perspective
by For The Love Of Cocaine
Summary: Just because Edward's car ends up in the ocean doesn't mean that has to stop the fun.


Bloodlust: A Whale's Perspective

(Also known as "Ten Feet Long All Night Long")

Co-Authored by ForTheLoveOfCocaine and Katt-whose-last-name-she-probably-doesn't-want-ass ociated-with-this-smut

Edward's hands were unfortunately occupied. Not that either of them noticed the disastrous effect at first, but as Edward's hands became more and more involved in undoing the contraption under Bella's shirt they became less and less effective at guiding the steering wheel in front of him. Even vampires reaction times can be affected by the right amount of cleavage.

The next thing they knew their car had taken flight. Edward noticed a second too late and before he could stop it they were hurtling toward the ocean. They plummeted at an increasing velocity toward the rocks below. He was in shock. Even two hundred years of high school couldn't prepare him for this. He tried to brace himself in front of Bella without prevail. The passenger side impacted against the jagged rocks at the bottom. The impact knocked Edward senseless only for a moment- but that's all it took. When he came back to his (relative) senses, he was met with the image of his lover being swept away to sea, at a speed even he couldn't keep up with.

"FUCKING RIP TIDES" he yelled out as he attempted to swim against the current with no success. Despite his best efforts, there was nothing for him to do besides watch as the love of his life was dragged, unconscious, under the water.

The lack of oxygen was enough to forcibly drag Bella back to some level of awareness. She screamed, a brilliant idea when one is under water, and began to flounder in an attempt to reach the surface. However, in the midst of her struggles, her head came into contact with a long, hard object. Is that a...? Her mind countered her immediate perception with the realization that there's no way...they don't come that big.

No matter how hard her mind tried to tell her it was impossible, there beside her was the largest blue whale she had ever seen in her life. And, oh, was it endowed. Despite the fact that it was attached to an emotionally underdeveloped being she still couldn't help being slightly aroused by what it was. She had only ever been with Edward, and the whole lack-of-blood thing made the entire experience less than satisfying. She was intrigued by the concept of sexual actions with a being that could actually respond, and in spite of herself, began to remove her clothes. Besides, it couldn't be much worse than how her usual nights of love making ended anyways.

Before she knew it she had removed her clothes in a frenzy she could only describe as how Edward acted upon his noticing she was in a certain part of her cycle. But this was a lust even stronger than either her or her lover had come across yet in their relationship. Or at least it was from the Whale's perspective. He was watching her, and seeing a human ready to worship his entire ten foot long baby-maker, and already bleeding from a wound to her temple, was more than he could bear. The lust was already bringing him to a frenzy, and he felt his erection begin to reveal itself from its hiding place. He attempted to back paddle a bit to better position himself, but he wasn't the most streamlined at this point in time.

She reached out hesitantly, still unsure of how to approach such a large vessel of pleasure. He thrust out in her direction, inviting her to closer inspect his endowment. She slowly reached out one hand and brushed the side of it. The whale seemed to readjust himself, pleasantly surprised at the foreign touch of her hand. She grabbed his shaft with both hands, drawing herself nearer. The whale flexed in a rush of pleasure. Finally, she wrapped herself around him. Her head aligned with the tip of his as she gently stroked him with all of herself.

Her body was resonating with excitement. She couldn't stop marveling at the pure size of this creature. He seemed to go on for forever, especially his enriched manliness. She gyrated herself around it, enjoying the weightlessness of the water combined with her grounding herself upon his large shaft.

Her whole body wasn't large enough to completely encompass the needs of his erection, but it was still far more satisfaction than he had received in a long time. He moaned in pleasure, though it came out just as a vibration of his massive form and a few bubbles beneath the surface of the water. The vibrations, however, were enough to drive Bella wild with desire. Though she knew it wouldn't be possible, she could not stop herself from being driven wild with the need to feel his gigantic girth inside of her.

She edged up toward the tapered end of his mass, kissing along it as she moved. Once at the end she reached out to steady herself against the whale's body. She thrusted against the tip. Once, twice, then she increased in force as she was drawn into a frenzy from the pure sexual elation that was coursing through her body.

Suddenly, as she was thrusting forward, she felt his tip enter as she erupted in overwhelming waves of pleasure.

She screamed as he filled her in a way that even her forgotten vampire boy toy had never been capable of. Pain and pleasure mixed, blinding her. The whale, meanwhile, overcome with frenzy, thrust harder and deeper into her, trying to get all ten feet inside her tight womanhood.

That moment, when the whale gave in to all his most primal desires and unleashed the full force of his member, was her undoing. In the midst of the first real orgasm of her life-face it, she had to have been a masochist to be with Edward- the whale's endowment thrust straight through her, splitting her in half. She didn't even notice.

That final thrust brought the whale over edge as well. His seed burst out of him, and only when he saw the spray shooting out into the sea, mixing with the blood tinted water around him did he realize what had occurred.

Well that was interesting, he mused to himself as his heart rate slowly returned to normal and his formerly massive erection shrunk back down to a slightly smaller size. I wouldn't mind doing that again. It was very...erotic.

With that in mind he swam away in search of another human to make his toy, not sparing Bella's broken body another thought nor glance. After all, blue whales weren't known for their massive compassion.


End file.
